The Eleventh Hour (TV)
The Eleventh Hour ou ''Le Prisonnier zéro ''en français est le premier épisode de la saison 31 (ou saison 5 de la nouvelle série) de Doctor Who. Il s'agit du premier épisode du Onzième Docteur joué par Matt Smith, après sa brève apparition dans l'épisode précédent, et marque également les débuts de Karen Gillan dans le rôle d'Amy Pond et ceux d'Arthur Darvill dans le rôle de Rory Williams. Cet épisode introduit également la notion de fissures dans le temps et l'espace, et sème les graines d'un arc narratif qui continuera tout le long de l'ère du Onzième Docteur avec la phrase "un Silence pesant régnera", accompagné d'une référence à la Pandorica qui apparaîtra à la fin de la saison. Bien que cet épisode ne soit pas le premier de la saison à avoir été tourné, il introduisit au public une équipe de production presque entièrement renouvelée: Steven Moffat, Piers Wenger et Beth Willis en tant que nouveaux producteurs délégués ainsi qu'Adam Smith faisant ses débuts de réalisateur d'un épisode de Doctor Who; de plus, la séquence de générique change pour la première fois depuis le retour de la série en 2005 avec un nouvel arrangement du thème de la série toujours composé par Murray Gold. Synopsis Le Docteur vient de se régénérer, mais le danger se déclare avant même que son TARDIS ne soit réparé. Avec ce dernier verrouillé, son tournevis sonique bousillé, le nouveau Docteur n'a que 20 minutes pour sauver le monde. Distribution *Onzième Docteur - Matt Smith *Amy Pond - Karen Gillan *Amelia - Caitlin Blackwood *Dr Ramsden - Nina Wadia *Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill *Barney Collins - Marcello Magni *Mrs Angelo - Annette Crosbie *Jeff - Tom Hopper *Marchant de glace - Perry Benson *Mère - Olivia Colman *Enfant 1 - Eden Monteath *Enfant 2 - Merlin Monteath *Mr Henderson - Arthur Cox *Voix des Atraxis - David de Keyser *Lui-même - Sir Patrick Moore Équipe de production *Producteurs délégués - Steven Moffat, Piers Wenger et Beth Willis *Scénariste - Steven Moffat *Producteur - Tracie Simpson *Réalisateur - Adam Smith *Directeur de photographie - Owen McPolin *Chef décorateur - Edward Thomas *Effets visuels - The Mill *Maquilleur - Barbara Southcott *Directeur de casting - Andy Pryor *Musique - Murray Gold *Costumier - Ray Holman *Monteur - James Pearson *Effets spéciaux - Real SFX Univers Le Docteur * Le Docteur dit "Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?" («What? What? What?») et «Wibley wobley, timey wimey» comme sa précédente incarnation. * Le Docteur appelle le TARDIS "sexy" et "très chère". * L'une des veste que le Docteur essaye à l'hôpital ressemble à une veste portée par le Troisième Docteur. Individus * Amelia fait une prière au Père Noël pour lui demander d'envoyer un policier examiner la fissure dans son mur. * Amelia sait cuisiner. Lieux terrestres * Leadworth est située à trente minutes de Gloucester. * Leadworth n'a pas d'aéroport ou de centrale nucléaire. Elle a en revanche une poste. Loi galactique * Le Docteur cite l'article 57 de la Proclamation de l'Ombre contre les Atraxis. Musique * Le marchant de glace dit que la musique qui est censée être diffusée quand le message des Atraxi retentit est "Clair de Lune". Nourriture et boissons * Le Docteur teste plusieurs nourritures après sa régénération, qu'il déteste toutes: il n'aime pas les pommes, le yaourt, le bacon, les haricots et le pain beurré. Il refuse d'essayer les carottes mais se prépare du poisson pané à la crème anglaise. * Amelia mange de la glace. * Amy envoie Mr Henderson prendre un café. Objets * Amelia a une lampe torche dans sa chambre qu'elle prend pour aller explorer son jardin lorsque le TARDIS s'écrase. * Amelia range ses affaires dans une valise. * Amy assomme le Docteur avec une batte de cricket. Science * Pour prouver aux experts qui tiennent une vidéo-conférence privée qu'ils doivent lui faire confiance, le Docteur leur envoie la véritable preuve du théorème de Fermat, la formule pour voyager plus vite que la lumière (avec deux diagrammes et une blague) et une explication à la masse des électrons. * Le Docteur appelle le Jodrell Bank Centre for Astrophysics, la NASA et le Centre Spatial de Tokyo comme trois des "gros bonnets", tout comme Sir Patrick Moore. Sur l'écran sont également présents l'Agence spatiale européenne (ESA) et le Commonwealth Scientific and Industrial Research Organisation (CSIRO). Le TARDIS * Le TARDIS a une piscine et une bibliothèque. La piscine s'est retrouvée dans la bibliothèque lors du crash du TARDIS. * Pour essayer le TARDIS, le Docteur fait un voyage sur la Lune. * Le nouveau tournevis sonique du Docteur sort de la console du TARDIS. Technologie * Le Docteur dit qu'il y a un filtre de perception autour de la porte qui fait qu'Amy ne peut la voir que du coin de son œil. * Les Atraxis placent un champ de force autour de la Terre. * Avec son tournevis sonique, le Docteur active les alarmes de plusieurs voitures, fait avancer un scooter de mobilité et fait disjoncter une cabine téléphonique. * Le Docteur mentionne Facebook et Bebo. Théories et concepts * Le Prisonnier Zéro dit que la Pandorica s'ouvrira et qu'un "Silence pesant régnera". Références * Un autocollant "Saxon" peut être vu sur le camion de pompiers que conduit le Docteur (DW: The Sound of Drums). * Le TARDIS s'écrase sur Terre après la régénération du Docteur (DW: The End of Time). * Les filtres de perception sont également utilisés sur les clefs du TARDIS (DW: The Sound of Drums) et l'ascenseur de Torchwood 3 (TW: Everything Changes). * Le Docteur dit "wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey" (DW: Blink, Time Crash). * Le Docteur ouvre le TARDIS en claquant des doigts (DW: Forest of the Dead). * Le Docteur mentionne à nouveau la Proclamation de l'Ombre (DW: Rose, The Christmas Invasion, The Stolen Earth). * Les créatures projetées sur l'hologramme des Atraxis sont: les Cybermen (DW: Rise of the Cybermen), les Daleks (DW: Doomsday), un Pyrovile (DW: The Fires of Pompeii), l'Impératrice des Racnoss (DW: The Runaway Bride), les Oods (DW: Planet of the Ood), les Haths (DW: The Doctor's Daughter), les Sontariens (DW: The Time Warrior), les Diables Marins (DW: The Sea Devils), les Sycorax (DW: The Christmas Invasion), un Faucheur (DW: Father's Day) et une victime de Vashta Nerada (DW: Silence in the Library). * Le Docteur dit en avoir eu marre de voyager seul et se casser les oreilles à force de parler tout seul (DW: Planet of the Dead, The Waters of Mars). * Le Onzième Docteur, fraîchement régénéré, vole des vêtements dans un hôpital, comme l'avaient fait le Troisième Docteur et le Huitième Docteur avant lui (DW: Spearhead from Space, Le Seigneur du Temps). * De l'énergie régénérative s'échappe de la bouche du Docteur (DW: The Christmas Invasion). * Le tournevis sonique du Docteur est à nouveau détruit (DW: The Visitation, Smith and Jones). * Lorsque les Atraxis notent que le Docteur ne vient pas de la Terre, il répond que non, mais qu'en revanche il y a investit beaucoup de travail (DW: The War Machines, The Web of Fear, Spearhead from Space, etc). * Le TARDIS s'est déjà retrouvé couché avec les portes ouvertes vers l'extérieur (DW: The Ice Warriors). * Le Docteur rejette les carottes. Le Sixième Docteur n'aimait pas le jus de carottes (DW: Terror of the Vervoids, The Ultimate Foe, Time and the Rani). * Ce n'est pas la première fois que le Docteur trouve une faille avec un être malintentionné de l'autre côté (DW: The Awakening). * Le Docteur dit que la Terre est une planète de niveau 5 (DW: City of Death, Voyage of the Damned). * Le moniteur de la nouvelle console du TARDIS a un logo Magpie Electricals (DW: The Idiot's Lantern). Notes *Matt Smith a révélé que cet épisode contenait cinq choses qui seraient importantes pour la saison, dont les fissures. *D'après le livre Doctor Who: The Writer's Tale ''de Russell T Davies, Steven Moffat l'avait informé en janvier 2008 qu'il était déjà en train d'écrire le premier épisode de la saison. *Il s'agit du seul épisode ne faisant figurer qu'un seul Docteur à mentionner le nombre de ce Docteur dans son titre original. *Cet épisode introduit un nouvel arrangement du thème musical par Murray Gold, un nouveau générique, un nouvel intérieur du TARDIS et un nouveau tournevis sonique. *Amy Pond est la première compagne régulière depuis le retour de la série à ne pas venir de Londres. Dans l'épisode de ''Doctor Who Confidential lié à cet épisode, Steven Moffat a expliqué que les histoires se déroulant à Londres étaient devenues un cliché qu'il cherchait à éviter. *Caitlin Blackwood, qui joue la jeune Amy, et Karen Gillan sont cousines dans la vraie vie, et c'est Gillian qui a convaincu les producteurs de choisir Blackwood pour le rôle. Elles ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées auparavant. *Le badge de Rory indique 1990, ce qui est en conflit direct avec ce que semble indiquer tout le reste dans l'épisode (les téléphones, la mention de Facebook et Bebo, la technologie qui vient clairement des années 2000). Steven Moffat a ensuite confirmé que la date sur le badge était une erreur de production. De plus, l'épisode Flesh and Stone confirmera que l'épisode se déroule en 2008. *C'est la première fois que le Docteur ne découvre pas sa nouvelle incarnation dans un miroir. Il se voit en effet pour la première fois lorsque le Prisonnier Zéro prend son apparence. *Le Docteur continue la tradition (qui a connu quelques exceptions) de porter le costume de son prédécesseur pendant une grande partie de l'épisode et de ne choisir ses nouveaux vêtements qu'à la fin. *Cet épisode a été diffusé en même temps que l'épisode de K9, The Korven, diffusé sur Disnez XD en Grande-Bretagne. Le même jour, l'épisode Regeneration de cette même série fut diffusé sur Network Ten en Australie. *La version diffusée sur BBC America a été recoupée pour tenir 60 minutes avec des pauses de publicité. La phrase "Silence will fall" du Prisonnier Zéro a ainsi été coupée, ce qui a pu perturber les téléspectateurs qui ont ensuite vu The Impossible Astronaut (dans lequel on voit un flashback de cette scène). *Une boutique de vêtements a affirmé que dans le mois suivant la diffusion de cet épisode, dans lequel le Docteur affirme que "les nœuds pap', c'est cool", les ventes de nœuds papillon ont augmenté de 94%. *La console de commande du TARDIS des Neuvième et Dixième Docteur a été restauré et laissée telle quelle pendant dix-huit mois après son utilisation dans cet épisode sur la demande de Neil Gaiman. Elle a été réutilisée pour The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith ''(avec le Dixième Docteur) puis puis pour l'épisode de ''Doctor Who ''écrit par Gaiman, ''The Doctor's Wife (qui se déroule en partie dedans). Les membres de l'équipe de production devaient trouver des excuses pour expliquer que le studio inutilisé soit laissé tel quel. La console a depuis été enlevée. *Il est insinué, à al fin de The Angels Take Manhattan, que le Docteur est plus tard retourné voir la jeune Amelia, pour lui raconter des histoires des aventures qu'ils auront ensemble. D'après Steven Moffat, c'est de ce moment qu'elle rêve lorsque le Docteur revient à la fin de l'épisode. *Il s'agit du premier épisode à montrer deux intérieurs différents de la salle de commande du TARDIS (les suivants seront The Doctor's Wife et The Day of the Doctor, qui en montre trois). Audience * L'audience finale fut de 10,08 millions de spectateurs au Royaume-Uni. en:The Eleventh Hour Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés sortis en 2010 Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Onzième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 31 de Doctor Who